I Will Be
by julierosehead
Summary: Alejandro and Heather are in love, completely inseparable. When Heather finds out that she is pregnant with Alejandro's child will he disown her like her parents, or will he stand by her the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

I'd been avoiding Alejandro all week. From not answering phone calls or texts to driving down different streets as to not drive past his house. When I did answer his calls I would make some excuse to make it seem like I was too busy to talk at that moment.  
I knew Alejandro needed to know sooner or later, for I'd known about the pregnancy for over a week, but I didn't know how to tell him. We had never talked about the future before, we were only 18, so I didn't know how he would react to a baby.

I kept telling myself to wait later rather than sooner but I was already five weeks along and the symptoms were getting stronger that people were starting to take notice of my nausea and my constant mood swings.

My mother had taken enough notice this morning and kicked me out. I rubbed my temples and sighed as a l peered in the back seat of my car where my two large duffel bags were.

_FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING_

I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms out. I got out of my full size bed, instantly feeling the now-familiar wave of nausea come over me. I covered my mouth and bolted into into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom, hovering over the toilet to throw up.  
After I was done, I got up, brushed my teeth and hair and walked downstairs to my families kitchen and began to take a mug out for tea.  
After I was done filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove, I walked into my living room to face my mom, her eyes looking stormy and her arms folded in an angry way. "What's up mom?" I say sheepishly, confused and worried at the same time.  
"Heather, if you're going to hide your _positive_ pregnancy test maybe next time you'll hide it somewhere that I won't find it." _Damn it_.  
I was silent for a few minutes, trying to find the words to say. As soon as I opened my mouth to begin to say something, she interrupted me. "Who's the father?"  
I almost burst out laughing at the comment but I managed to keep it in. "Um, my boyfriend." She knew I had a boyfriend, her and my father had met Alejandro many times before. Let's just say that my parents didn't like Alejandro. They never accepted that I was in love with him I ignored all of their unnecessary comments about him every time they said something.

"Who? That Alexander boy that you _apparently_ love?" She says, putting emphasis on the word 'apparently'.  
"For one thing, _mother_, it's _Alejandro_, and yes." I said angrily. My mom was making it seem like I was having sex with random guys that I didn't know but to be truthful- my baby was made out of me and Alejandro's love for one another.  
"Leave."  
"What?!" I exclaim.  
"Leave. Get out of my house. Now. I want you gone within an hour."  
"But I'm only 18!"  
"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you got pregnant with some guy that will probably leave you tomorrow, and by the way, you won't be coming back!"  
"He's not just some guy, mom!" I scream, running towards the stairs. "He's my boyfriend and he LOVES me and I love him! And no, I won't be coming back because we're raising this baby together and you will _NEVER_ get to see it!"  
I ran upstairs to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me, rubbing my eyes, tears threatening to spill over. What was I going to do? Alejandro didn't even know yet and I didn't know how he would react. I quickly thought of a backup plan if Alejandro dumped me; I would go to Sierra's house. She was the only one from Total Drama I bothered staying in touch with, although I wouldn't necessarily call us friends.

I pulled two of my biggest bags out of my closet and began to throw in things that I knew I would need if I wouldn't be at home; clothes, shoes, makeup, jewelry, toiletries, my phone, laptop and a couple other little things.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs.

I groan and grab my purse and car keys from my dresser, which had the empty drawers ripped out of it.

I ran downstairs and without even glancing at my mother, I opened the back door of my car and threw my bags and purse on the seat.

I started up my car, driving off without even letting it heat up from the cold October chill and went down the street towards Alejandro's house, a good 30 minutes away from mine, good time to think about what I was to say to Alejandro.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I was; in the Burromuerto's driveway, ready to confess something to my boyfriend that would change our lives forever. I had figured exactly what to say, and hoped for the best but a part of me expected the worst.  
I loved Alejandro, and I was pretty sure he loved me. He had said it to me many times, the first real time saying it was before the first time he made love to me.  
Although our love for each other was undeniable, once in a while Alejandro, much like in Total Drama World Tour, he could sometimes change his mind a lot. One minute he loves me and the next we're arguing over something stupid.  
That wasn't really relevant here though, because even though we loved each other, we still had that almost love-hate relationship we had in TDWT, never agreeing on anything, but loved each other all the more for that.  
It didn't matter though, because even though we fought over the stupidest things, he still kissed me and told me in his smooth Spanish accent; _"Te Amo, Mi Amour, you have stolen my heart."._  
I savored the words in my head, always wanting to remember them, even if Alejandro leaves me today.  
I got out of my car, quietly slamming the door and opening the back door to claim my bags. After I got my bags I shut my car door and ran up the front steps of the Burromuerto's house to the door and knocked; one part of me hoping someone would answer and the other part hoping they wouldn't so that I could put off telling Alejandro for a while longer.  
The door immediately opened to Alejandro opening the door, as if he was expecting me. Glad I had been greeted by my boyfriend rather than his jackass of a brother, José, I took a few seconds to stare into his piercing light green eyes that I had fell for from the very beginning.  
He had a huge smile on his face. "Hi Chica! I've been missing you." He said, opening his arms to embrace me in a hug.  
"I...I..." I started before my hormones took over my words and I began to burst into tears. _Damn you mood swings._  
"What's wrong Heather?!" He said, pulling me to his chest, making me drop my bags on each side of me. I began to sob into his shoulder as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Shh, it's alright baby, let's go up to my bedroom." He said, beginning to gently step up his staircase towards his bedroom, leaving my bags behind.  
After he made it up to his bedroom, he sat on his bed, letting me sit on his lap and cry as long as I needed. After what felt like an hour, I began to calm down as Alejandro soothingly hummed a traditional Spanish song and rubbed up and down my back.  
"Good, you're calm, now, Mi Amour, tell me what's wrong." He looked at me with assuring eyes.  
"M-My mom kicked me out..." I said quietly, trying to avoid his gaze.  
"I thought you and your mother were so close! What happened, Chica?"  
I swallowed, avoiding his stare into my eyes and focused on his bedroom window that faced his front yard. All of a sudden I felt his fingers gently lift up my chin to face him. "Heather? Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He begged.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a deep breath. This was the moment that would change my life, his life, and possibly our relationship forever. I gently took his hand away from underneath my chin and with shaking hands I placed it onto my lower belly. "Alejandro, I...I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I could tell she was avoiding the question. I took my hand and put my fingers under her chin to tilt her head up to face me. "Heather? Tell me what's wrong. Please?" I say, beginning to worry.  
She sniffed and swallowed a couple times before she with shaking yet gentle hands, she led my hand to her lower abdomen. I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion, as I opened my mouth to say _"What are you doing"_ she interrupts me.  
"Alejandro..." She sniffles. "I...I'm pregnant."  
My whole body freezes. It feels like I'm taken into another world that's crashing down and the only thing that brings me back to reality is the sound of her sobbing again, this time into her hands. I feel like I should be holding her, telling her everything would be alright but at that moment it didn't feel it would be; her parents had disowned her, I didn't even know how my parents would take it and we were both only eighteen.  
I tried to gather up the pros and the cons; we didn't have any special plans for the future like college, we weren't exactly financially insecure, and it wasn't like we were random strangers to each other; I loved her more than myself.  
After I gathered up my thoughts I realized that I had began pacing around my room. "If you're gonna leave me you might as well tell me now." I hear her say quietly.  
My eyes widen, she thought I was going to leave her? "No no no no no no no." I whisper, getting back on my bed and pulling her onto my lap, rocking her back and forth in my arms, probably more to my comfort than hers. I hear her whimper a little bit, indicating she was still crying. "No no no no no no baby, it's going to be alright, don't cry."  
"No it's not alright!" She sobbed. "I got your child inside me and it's all your fault!"  
"You're so beautiful when you're mad at me for getting you pregnant." I said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Shut up you jerk." She growled through tears.  
I was silent for the next few moments, just holding her tight in my arms and rubbing her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. "What are we going to do?"  
I scratch the back of my neck. "I don't know Chica." I sighed. "What do you think we should do?"  
"The only solution I could think of is getting an abortion." She says, her voice fading into a whisper.  
My stomach drops and I gulp. I didn't want that. "Do you want an abortion?"  
"No," She mumbles quietly. "But what else can we do?"  
"You can stay here, my parents probably won't mind, they like you."  
"What about the baby?"  
"We could always turn the guest room into a nursery." I shrug.  
"No, you idiot, I meant how would your parents react to it?"  
"I don't know, Mi Amour, I'm going to talk to them." I get up and lift up the comforter on my bed, putting her underneath it and tucking her in. "You take a nap, Chica, I'll go talk to my parents and bring up your bags. I'll be back in a while and then we can cuddle." I say and kiss her forehead.  
"Okay," she says sleepily. "I love you." I hear her say quietly as I exit my bedroom.

Heather's POV:  
Alejandro lifts me up and puts me under the comforter on his bed and tucks me in while I was still in my shorts, but at that moment I didn't care. "You take a nap, Chica, I'll go talk to my parents and bring up your bags. I'll be back in a while and then we can cuddle." He kisses my forehead.  
"Okay," I yawn. "I love you."

_**1 HOUR LATER**_  
I wake up in Alejandro's bed, with him still downstairs, probably talking to his parents. Brushing my fingers through my black hair, I get up and put my ear to the door, I could hear light conversation from downstairs but I was unable to make out the words. I sighed, hoping everything was working out.  
I get back into his bed and cuddle back under the covers, closing my eyes but unable to get back to sleep.  
After what felt like twenty minutes I heard someone enter the room and into the bed, wrapping their arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Hi Baby."  
"Hi Alejandro," I yawn, turning myself around to face him.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Fine." I say, irritated. I wanted to know what his parents said. "What did your mom and dad say?"  
"They said that you could stay here."  
"And what about the baby?"  
"They said things like they were disappointed in me for not using protection and that the baby was our responsibility, but they were going to support me and you throughout the whole thing." He replied, looking at me with a reassuring smile. "My mom said that when you came downstairs that she wanted to talk to you."  
I cringe a little inside. "About what?"  
"I don't know, _women stuff_ I guess. She's not mad. Don't worry, Mi Amour, she likes you, she's not going to lecture you or anything." I nodded, somewhat relieved. "But right now we can cuddle for a while, like I promised." He said, pulling me into his chest, kissing my head. I smiled, relaxed and relieved that I said a wonderful boyfriend that was going to stand by me and had a supporting family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I woke up to the sound of Alejandro snoring, very _loudly_ for that matter. I knew that meant he was really tired so I didn't bother waking him up; I had to go talk to his mother downstairs, anyway, so this would be a perfect time to talk to Mrs. Burromeurto in private.  
I carefully wiggled out of Alejandro's tight grasp around my waist and I got up out of his bed and checked in the mirror on his dresser to make sure I looked okay. I readjusted the hair clip that held back my bangs and I exited his room and quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake him up.  
I nervously started to walk down the stairs to his parents' kitchen. I walked across the laminate wood flooring that led to the kitchen and was greeted by his mother sitting at the kitchen counter on her laptop, drinking a cup of coffee. When she spotted me in the kitchen doorway she smiled warmly at me. "Heather, dear, come sit down." She said gesturing to the seat near to her.  
I slid the bar seat from under the counter and sat down on it, leaning on the counter with my elbows. "So," Mrs. Burromeurto started. "Alejandro told me and his father what happened and I must say, we're _very_ disappointed. More than in him for not using protection but that can't be changed right now, can it?" I looked down in shame and shook my head.  
"Alejandro told us about what happened between you and your mother this morning and I am _so_ sorry, Heather."  
I looked up at her and shrugged. "It's not your fault that my mother can't accept some things that can't be changed."  
"Me and Alejandro's father won't disown you, or him, as disappointed as we may be about how some things turned out, we're not going to disown you or drop you like your mother did, we're going to stand by and help you and Alejandro the whole time, we promise."  
I smiled at her, tearing up a little bit. "Thank you so much Mrs. Burromeurto." I said, throwing my arms around her in a hug.  
She hugged me back and giggled a bit. "You're welcome dear, and call me Maria."  
After we finished hugging she smiled at me. "Just between you and me, I want to say that I'm glad it's you, over any of his past girlfriends, that he got pregnant, not that I think my son would have sex with somebody he didn't love, anyway."  
I blushed. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome. So I decided that instead of lecturing you this entire time, I thought as long as we were alone for right now that we could make some doctors appointments to get ultrasounds and to get prenatal pills and vitamins." I hadn't even thought about any of the doctors appointments yet, I guess I had been too busy worrying about somebody finding out to set up any.  
Glad that she had thought of it, I smiled and agreed. "That's a good idea, I haven't thought of anything like that yet."  
"Okay, well let's get started on that, then." She said, opening back up her laptop and taking out her phone.  
After about an hour we had talked to Planned Parenthood, insurance agents, drug stores to get my daily pills and vitamins, we had set up a doctor appointment for a physical, an OB/GYN appointment, ultrasound appointments and parenting classes for me and Alejandro, which I knew for a fact that we, or at least _I_ would need.  
Honestly, I had no experience caring for children; I didn't have any siblings or any close relatives or friends with children. I didn't know if Alejandro had any experience, he only had two older brothers. He had mentioned before that he has a niece and a nephew but they didn't come around very often; mostly on family occasions and holidays he said.  
I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Bur- I mean, _Maria_." I said, hugging her.  
"You're welcome, dear." She said, wrapping her arms back around me in a hug. "Now that you have everything set up, you can go back to my son."  
"Okay." I say, turning around out of the kitchen and running back upstairs.  
As I made it up to the top of the staircase, I was going down the hallway towards Alejandro's bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway.

All of a sudden I was roughly pulled into the laundry room. I closed my eyes, holding back a scream. "Hey, I heard about what's happened, gorgeous." I opened my eyes to see Alejandro's brother, Jose. "You know, it's never too late to ditch my brother for someone like, I don't know, _me_?" He smirked, still gripping my arms close to my chest, his face about four inches away from mine.

"Or, you know..." I smirked back. "I could also do this." I raised my leg roughly to knee him in the crotch. His face contorted into a look of pure pain and let out a high pitched squeak, falling to the ground, holding his crotch.  
"Hope you've learned your lesson you jerk." I said, slightly kicking his side.  
I turned around continuing down the hallway to Alejandro's bedroom. I entered Alejandro's room, finding him sitting up in his bed, his laptop open on his lap. "What was that sound?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me.  
"Nothing, just me taking care of your brother."  
He looked at me, gathering his thoughts and when he realized what what I meant he burst out laughing. "Good one, Chica!"  
I smiled, crawling on the bed, getting on his lap and curling up in his arms, sighing in content. "What is it?" He said, resting his head on mine.  
"I just love you, that's all." I smiled, burying my head in his neck.  
"I love you too, Mi Amour."

**A/N: So basically I think that this is my worst chapter yet but I hope you guys like it! Anyways, Thank you for not just one but _FOUR _reviews on this story! I get so happy when I see somebody had left a review. **

**I know most people have come from my Instagram, but if you haven't yet, follow my Total Drama IG **_** aleheather_ **_

_**Thanks for reading! -Julie xx(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning I woke up in my boyfriends bedroom. Confused for a moment, I sat up and rubbed my eyes as the memories of what happened yesterday came rushing back to me. I yawned and stretched my arms out. I put my hand and rubbed the lower part of my still-flat belly. "You're putting a lot of stress on me, kid, you know that?" I whispered to my belly, as if the child could hear me.  
I sighed lightly and looked to my right where Alejandro was peacefully sleeping, snoring lightly. I began to lean down to place a sweet morning kiss on his cheek but a massive wave of morning sickness came over me. With a sudden jolt that I'm sure woke up Alejandro, I jumped out of his bed and bolted across his bedroom to his bathroom. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and started up-chucking whatever was in my stomach, doing my best to hold back my hair. Suddenly I felt somebody kneel beside me, holding back my hair with one hand and soothingly rubbing up and down my back with his other hand. "Shh, it's alright, Chica, it's okay." I heard Alejandro say soothingly.  
Once I was done about ten seconds later, I sat up from the toilet and looked up at Alejandro, who was facing the opposite direction and had his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm surprised you made it through that." I say with a groggily voice, standing up and flushing the toilet.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you have like, the weakest stomach known to man." I replied.  
"Well," he said, looking at his feet. "You're my girlfriend and you're carrying my baby, so I'll have to suck it up."  
"Yeah, because this is mostly your fault, after all." I smirked at him playfully.  
Suddenly he grabbed me and put us into a dancing position. "It takes two to tango, Mi Amour." He says, placing a quick, tender kiss on my nose.  
I giggled, wiggling out of his grip and turning away from him, going to the bathroom sink to face the mirror. "As sexy as your bed hair and morning voice is, we better get ready and go downstairs to have breakfast, I have a doctors appointment at 11:45 today."  
He smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, let's get ready then."  
I didn't need a shower right then, so I just brushed my teeth and hair then I washed my face, leaving the bathroom and into the bedroom, walking towards my duffel bags that Alejandro carried up here yesterday, I pulled out my clothes for today. Since it was too chilly to wear shorts and halter tops, I pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a maroon colored t-shirt with a ivory vest to go over it. For jewelry I just wore a simple pair of silver earrings. I got dressed and walked back into the bathroom where Alejandro, who only had on his jeans, was brushing his teeth. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head on his bare back and placed kisses from his spine up to the back of his neck. "Stop that!" He moaned, his mouth full of toothpaste.  
I giggled, placing one last kiss on his neck and grabbing my makeup bag from the counter and applying mascara, eyeliner, some light eyeshadow and lipstick. By the time I was done with my makeup, Alejandro was dressed and his hair was brushed. "You ready, babe?"  
I nodded, putting away my makeup and leaving the bathroom.  
We left Alejandro's bedroom and went downstairs where the smell of bacon and sausage was drifting from the kitchen. Me and Alejandro walked into the kitchen to find his mother in front of the stove, her hips swinging along to the music that was playing from the radio. It was catchy, but I couldn't understand the lyrics because it was in Spanish. I looked up at Alejandro, who's cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Good morning, Mom."  
Maria turned around to face us, smiling warmly. "Good morning, dear." She said coming over to her son to kiss him good morning. She kissed my cheek as well. "You're up early, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks." I smiled.  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
I nodded. "Yeah I'm feeling alright."  
"Good, good. You guys go sit in the living room or something, I'll call you in here when breakfast is ready."  
"Um, do you need help or anything?" I asked hesitantly.  
"No, thanks." She smiled. "I'm okay but thanks for the offer." I nodded and followed Alejandro to the living room, I sat on the couch with him and he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and we sat in silence. "So what kind of doctors appointment do you have?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"It's an OB/GYN. It's basically just a physical."  
He nodded. "Am I going to go with you, Chica?"  
"Yeah, if you want to, anyways."  
"Of course I want to," he smiled. "I don't want to miss a second of anything during this entire pregnancy." I smiled cuddling my head into his shoulder.  
A few minutes later someone entered the living room. We looked up at the same time to see Jose. He glared at me and then he turned around on his heel and quickly exited the room. Alejandro burst into a fit of giggles shortly afterward. "Oh shut up, you jerk." I said, slapping his chest.  
A few minutes later Maria called us into the kitchen for breakfast. We both at the same time sat on the kitchen stools at the counter as Maria set two plates in front of us. I smiled and licked my lips as a faced the plate that contained bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. Me and Alejandro quickly began to eat and when we were finished we picked up our plates and placed them in the sink. I looked at the clock; 11:23. "Thank you for breakfast, Maria, it was delicious."  
"Yeah, thanks Mom." Alejandro agreed. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We better get going now, Mom."  
"Your welcome dears, and okay. See you guys later." She smiled, coming over to give us a hug.  
After she did we walked to the front door and shrugged our coats on. Alejandro grabbed his car keys and we walked outside to his car. We drove to the hospital and I walked inside the building. "You go sit down." I told Alejandro as we walked to the receptionist desk.  
I walked up to the desk to face a black busty woman in front of a computer. "Name?" She said in a bored voice.  
"Heather."  
She nodded and typed my name into a computer. She picked up a clipboard and handed it to me through the window. I nodded a thank you to her and walked toward the waiting room. I sat next to Alejandro and started filling in the form. The other women in the room were obviously older then me, and I could feel their degrading stares on me. I guess that Alejandro could feel my uncomfortableness and he placed his hand on mine and squeezed it soothingly; as if he were saying _"Don't pay attention to them, they just don't understand."_ Immediately feeling more confident, I turned to him and placed a quick, tender kiss on his cheek. He kissed mine back and I turned back to the clipboard and finished the form. I got up and walked back to the receptionist desk, being greeted by the same unenthusiastic woman as before. I handed her the clipboard and she took it, she looked it over and nodded at me. "Go sit back down, the doctor will call you in in a few minutes."  
"All set?" Alejandro said to me quietly as I sat back down next to him on the hard, scratchy waiting room chair. I nodded, focusing on _not_ focusing on the other women in the room.  
About ten minutes later a short blue-eyed busty blonde nurse came out of a door that was by the receptionist desk and walked into the waiting room. She smiled. "Heather?" She called to me in a high, nasally voice. Me and Alejandro stood up and walked towards her hand-in-hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, but women only, please." She smiled widely. My stomach dropped, I had always been afraid of the doctors and kind of wanted him there with me. Alejandro smiled back. "Of course, miss." He looked at me and smiled assuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be right here when you come out." I nodded and followed the nurse back into the doctors office.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_  
I sat back up on the plastic doctors bed and faced the doctor, Dr. Snell, who was smiling brightly. "Well, Ms. Heather, you have a perfectly clean bill of health." She said, signing a paper quickly. "Signed by yours truly." She giggled, handing it to me.  
I smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Snell."  
"No problem, Heather, and good luck with the baby. I will see you in a couple weeks."  
I nodded and jumped off the edge of the doctors bed. "Take it easy, now." She smiled, leading me out of the the office. "Okay, I will, see you later." I walked out of the office, I walked into the waiting room, where Alejandro was on his phone. When he seen me he smiled and put away his phone, getting up and walking towards me. I handed the receptionist the papers that Dr. Snell gave me and she looked them over then she handed me a business card which had a date and time on it for my next appointment. "Have a nice day." She said, in that same bored tone.  
"You too," I called as Alejandro and I turned around toward the exit. As we did, we spotted an all-too-familiar busty brunette walking in the same direction. "Courtney?" I called when I seen her.  
She turned around, her mouth dropping a little bit. She looked around her, and when she found that she didn't have a way out, she shyly walked toward Alejandro and I. "Hey you guys."  
"Um, hi, Courtney. Pretty strange seeing you... Here." I said awkwardly, eying her swollen belly.  
"Yeah, same to you." She said, resting her hand on the top of her bump.  
"So, um," I started. "How are you?"  
"Pregnant." She giggled nervously.  
"Wow, that's weird." I blurted out. When I realized what I had said I gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, it's just that... Well, you're the last person from the show that I would have expected to, you know."  
She nodded understandingly, which surprised me, I expected her to lash out at me. "I know it, I thought I would be the last person from the show, too. But things happen." She shrugged. "So what about you guys?" She gestured to Alejandro and I, I had momentarily forgotten that he was here because I was too engaged in the conversation with Courtney.  
A blush of embarrassment rose to my cheeks. "Yeah, I know." I said, looking at the ground.  
"How far along are you?" She asked, smiling a little bit.  
"Five weeks." I smiled back. "You?"  
"5 months. With a girl."  
"I'm not sure what we're having yet, or what I want, either."  
"I'm gonna get a mini-Alejandro hopefully." Alejandro joked.  
Courtney giggled, obviously feeling a little bit more comfortable. "Me and Scott are really-"  
"Scott?!" Me and Alejandro exclaimed at the same time.  
"Yeah..." Courtney said slowly.  
"I'm just shocked that you guys are still together, I thought that your father would end up make you be with some kind of wealthy lawyer or something."  
Courtney laughed. "I did, and my dad too, I guess, because he kicked me out as soon as he found out about the pregnancy."  
I shrugged. "My mom kicked me out. Yesterday, in fact."  
"Oh I'm sorry..."  
"That's okay," I paused. "So how are you guys managing?" I wasn't about to mention their financial situation, because it wasn't any of my business, but I knew that Scott was only a dirt farmer.  
"Well, I think that we're managing pretty well, considering the circumstances, Scott isn't a _dirt_ farmer anymore, he got a really well-paying job at a _dairy_ farm with insurance benefits and everything, and we're renting a nice two bedroom double-wide that's pretty close to the farm, and like I was going to say, Scott and I are really excited for the baby." She smiled.  
I smiled back. "That's really good Courtney, I'm really happy for you guys."  
"As am I." Alejandro adds.  
"Well, thanks you guys." Courtney smiles. "Hey," she said, reaching into her purse, pulling something out. "Let's keep in touch, I don't have very many friends around here." She pulled out a notebook and began writing something down.  
"Here's my number; is it alright if I get yours?"  
I nodded, taking her notebook and jotting my number down. "Of course, here" I said, handing it back.  
"Thanks, Heather, I'll call you later."  
"Okay, that sounds awesome. See you later, Courtney."  
"Okay, bye, you guys." She said, skipping away.  
Me and Alejandro walked toward his car, hand-in-hand. We got in his car and he started it, letting it heat up from the October cold.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alejandro's POV:_  
After we had gotten in my car I turned it on to warm up and we both buckled our seat-belts. "Well that was weird." I said, referring to what happened with Courtney.  
"I know, Courtney was actually being... Sorta nice." Heather replied.  
"I think it's because you and her actually have something in common now, you guys practically used to be enemies."  
"I guess..." She replied. "It's just that it's kind of embarrassing what we have in common." She said sheepishly.  
"No it's not." I told her. "Maybe, if you guys were sleeping around with random guys, but you weren't. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mi Amour."  
She smiled a little bit. "That's true." She admitted. She leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you more."  
As I was putting my car in drive my phone suddenly rang and I stopped myself, taking my phone out of my pocket and answering it. "Hello?"  
"Alejandro? Where are you?" I hear my mothers voice through the speaker.  
"Hey mom, we're just leaving the hospital."  
"Would you mind stopping at the store to pick up a few things for me?" Figuring Heather had heard the request, I looked over at her for approval. She nodded and I went back to the conversation with my mother. "Sure, no problem. What do you need, mom?"  
After telling me what she needed I put my car in drive and pulling out of the hospital parking lot. "So how was the appointment?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"It was fine." She replied. "Dr. Snell gave me a clean bill of health."  
I smiled. "That's good, Chica, I'm glad."  
I proceeded to drive down the road, making light conversation with Heather, focusing on the road.  
I drove into the parking lot of the grocery store and parked my car in a parking space. "I just have to grab a couple things, do you want to come in with me?"  
She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good."  
"Okay is there anything you want me to pick up for you while I'm in there?" She thought for a moment.  
"Hmm, can you get me some pain pills?"  
"Of course." I leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." I handed her the keys so that she could turn on the car if she got cold.  
I walked into the store, picked up what Mom needed, and paid for it, coming out with two grocery bags containing milk, butter, bread, and Heather's pain pills shortly after. I opened the door to the backseat of my car and placed the bags on the seat then got back into the drivers seat next to Heather. She handed me back the keys and I began to drive back to the house. "So do you think that Courtney will call you?"  
"I think so, or at least I hope she does, it would be nice to have somebody to talk to and get together to do stuff with. I don't really have any friends either, and I guess it's pretty cool that we have something in common. At least now we would have something to talk about besides her being a CIT or her desire to become a lawyer ."  
I chuckled. "Hopefully she'll call you, you need somebody to confide in."  
"I have no problem confiding in your mother, though." She replied.  
"That's good, I'm glad that you and my mother have somewhat of a relationship."  
I seen her smile a little bit out of the corner of my eye. "Me too." She said quietly.  
Before long we pulled into the driveway of my house. I got out and retrieved the bags of groceries and then ran back around the car to open the car door for Heather. I opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. "Thanks."  
"No problem, Chica." I lead her inside the house and we walked into the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the counter reading something, probably a recipe out of a cook book. She hadn't noticed us in the kitchen so I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Mom, we got the stuff." I said, setting the bags on the counter and fishing out the pain medicine for Heather, handing it to her. "Thanks guys!" Mom gushed. She got up and walked up to us, putting her hands on Heather's shoulders. "How was the appointment, dear?"  
"It was great," she replied. "Dr. Snell gave me a clean bill of health."  
"That's great, I'm really happy about that, now, you must be absolutely exhausted, go and take a nap." My mother smiled. "You too, Alejandro.  
I nodded, giving my mother a quick peck on her cheek and following Heather upstairs.  
By the time I had made it upstairs into my bedroom, Heather was in a pair of sweat pants with her hair hanging beneath her shoulders, she was on the bed with her head sunk into the pillow. "Hello, beautiful." I complimented while leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed.  
"Shut up." She yawned.  
"Why?" I chuckled, I knew she didn't mean it. She had always had an attitude but I knew that her hormones were raging right now and she would have constant mood swings with me. "I'm just complimenting my beautiful girlfriend." I said, walking further into the room, closing the door behind me.  
"You're such a loser, don't you have anything better to do?"  
"Nope, I don't." I said smugly, pulling off my shirt and jeans, leaving me only in my tank top and boxers. Heather grumbled quietly into her pillow as she rolled her face-down into it. "Leave me aloooone." She mumbled as I began to rub her shoulders.  
"Fine." I smirked, removing my hands and crossing them over my chest.  
"Noooo!" She whined. "That felt nice, do that again."  
"Alright, my love." I agreed, beginning to rub her shoulders soothingly.  
After about ten minutes she had turned over onto her side, signaling that I was done rubbing her. She scooted closer to me and snuggled into my chest. "Let's go to sleep now." She yawned contentedly.  
"Okay," I agreed, wrapping my arms around her, resting my hands on her belly. I rested my chin on the top of her head. "I love you, my flower." I kissed her head and pressed my hand a little bit firmer on her belly. "And our little baby, too."

**_2 WEEKS LATER:_**  
_Heathers POV:_  
I was in the Burromeurto's living room, lounging on the couch with my laptop sitting open on my lap. I was currently on a parenting website, reading an article about miscarriage risks and how to prevent them.  
All of a sudden my phone rang while I was in the middle of reading a sentence, making me jump in surprise. "Hello?"  
"Hi Heather! What's up?" I heard Sierra's over-enthusiastic voice ring through the speaker. I hadn't talked to Sierra in a few weeks, not that it mattered to me or anything.  
Sierra was definitely a _little_ bit calmer with her obsession with Total Drama as she was before. She still ran all of her blogs and still decorated her bedroom and bathroom with Total Drama -mostly Cody- merchandise, but her and I, and probably all of the other contestants as well, had agreed on a calling schedule. She didn't call as much or stalk us as much -which was relieving. But her call didn't bother me because I hadn't heard from her lately. I glanced at my laptop screen and decided not to tell her about the pregnancy just yet, or at least not over the phone. "Oh nothing, how about you, Sierra?"  
"Oh not much, just redesigning one of my Coderra blogs." She giggled dreamily.  
"Oh, um, interesting." I said through gritted teeth, _trying_ to sound somewhat interested.  
"I know!" She giggled. "So I was wondering," She began, calming down. "Do you want to go out to lunch later?"  
I thought for a moment. I didn't have any doctors appointments today, and Maria, Alejandro and Jose had went out today to visit Mr. Burromeurto's parents and wouldn't be back until this evening, so I didn't see a problem with it. I would just have to call Alejandro and let him know. "Sure, that'd be fine, I guess."  
"Cool!" She gushed. We agreed on place to meet and time.  
"12:30, then?" Sierra repeated.  
"Yep, that's right."  
"Okay, thanks Heather! See you later!"  
"Alright, bye."  
I hung up with Sierra and then quickly called Alejandro to let him know where I was going.  
He answered after the first ring, sounding frantic. "Heather?! Are you okay?"  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine, Alejandro."  
"Oh. Okay then, what's up?"  
"Sierra invited me out to lunch, we're going out at 12:30. I wanted to let you know in case you got home early."  
"Oh alright, that's fine, babe."  
"Is it alright if I tell Sierra about the baby?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it was alright with Alejandro before I told somebody that had popular blogs dedicated to us about something this major between him and I.  
"Only if you're ready, Heather."  
"I'll think about it. I'll probably tell her. She'd probably be able to tell by doing some creepy DNA test to find out."  
Alejandro chuckled. "That's true, okay, I gotta go, my grandmamá needs help with something.  
"Okay I will call you later, see you later, Baby."  
"Okay, love you, Mi Amour."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
I hung up with Alejandro and headed upstairs with my phone and laptop so I can get ready to meet Sierra at the diner, because it was already 11:30.

**A/N: Hey guys! Julie ( aleheather_ {IG}) here, thank you so much for all of the reviews and reads! This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, but at least it's _something. _Anyways, I'm going on a long trip this weekend so I might _possibly_ have another chapter by the end of this weekend!  
**

**So I am thinking about the future! _Should Alejandro and Heather have a boy or a girl? Leave a review with your opinion or leave a comment on one of my pictures on my Instagram { aleheather_} _ THANKS GUYS! ILY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
I finished applying my mascara and grabbed my purse from the bathroom counter. It was now 12:00 and time to leave and thankfully I was dressed and ready. I started downstairs and went in the kitchen and took my prescription vitamin that I got last week from the doctor.  
I finished taking my vitamin and put the bottle away, swapping it for the bottle of pain pills Alejandro had bought me a couple weeks ago.  
As I was putting my shoes on in front of the door, my phone rang. I quickly fished it out of my back and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Heather!" Sierra said way too loudly through the speaker. "I'm leaving my house right now! Are you ready to leave, too?"  
"A little quieter, please." I snapped. "And yeah, I'm leaving Alejandro's house ri-"  
"Alejandro's house?" She interrupted my in a confused tone. "Why are you at Alejandro's? It's the morning and Alejandro is at his grandma's house right now with Jose and his mother."  
"How do you even know..." I questioned in a confused, yet disgusted tone. I shook my head, I didn't even want to know how she knew where he was and who he was with. "Never mind. I'll explain everything to you when I see you, okay?"  
"Alright." She said, satisfied with the answer. "See you soon, Heather!"  
"'Kay." I replied and hung up.  
I finished putting on my shoes and headed outside, locking the door behind me with the key Maria had given me.  
I hugged myself in attempt to warm myself up as I walked quickly towards my car. I jumped in and immediately started it, turning on the heat to warm up myself and to melt off the frost that covered the windshield. As I waited for the car to heat up and the windshield I thought about last week, when Maria gave me the key to the house.  
_I was in the living room on my laptop, waiting for Alejandro to get done showering, which was taking a long time because Jose and him were still arguing over who got to shower first.  
All of a sudden, Maria came into the living room from the kitchen and sat next to me on the couch. "Those boys." She chuckled in an exhausted tone. "Sometimes I wished they weren't too old for time-outs. Not that it'd help anyway, they would just be fighting over nonsense again anyway."  
I giggled nervously and shifted around in my chair uncomfortably. I wasn't shy of Mrs. Burromeurto anymore, but I wasn't sure why she was in here all of a sudden. "That's true." I smiled. "Did you need something, Maria?"  
"No, actually, I don't, but I do have something to talk to you about, and I think while the boys are fighting is a good time to bring it up." She smiled warmly.  
I listened. Yep, you could still hear their pointless, yet nasty insults toward one another. "Okay..." I said slowly.  
"Well, I talked to my husband and we agreed that since you would be staying here for a while, we decided it would be a good idea that you could get into the house whenever you needed to, even when we weren't home."  
I raised an eyebrow, I was still slightly confused. "What are you trying to imply, Maria?"  
"Well, we thought it'd be a good idea," she paused, pulling something out of the pocket of her apron. "That we have you a key to the house. She raised a keychain with a small, silver key in front of my face.  
I slowly took the keychain from her hand and looked at it and smiled. "Wow, thanks Maria, I don't know what to say." I knew it was just a key, but I had heard plenty of stories to know that getting a key to the house usually meant that his parents trusted and accepted you completely and let's face it; that's a pretty big deal. "Thank you." I smiled happily.  
"You're welcome dear. And remember, you will always be welcome into our home, no matter what."_  
I felt warm inside at the memory but had to snap out of it because my car was warm enough and had to get going. I sent a quick message to Alejandro before I left.  
_-hi baby, im leaving the house right now. don't call me, im driving. love you. 3-_  
I put the car in drive and hit the gas pedal, pulling out of the Burromeurto's driveway, driving to the place Sierra and I had agreed to meet at.  
About 20 minutes later, I arrived at the cute little café Sierra and I often go to lunch to. I was just on time, and I could see Sierra sitting at one of the tables through one of the windows. I pulled the keys out of my ignition and grabbed my purse, stepping out of my car, locking it as I closed the door shut and ran towards the door, trying to avoid the cold. I walked inside the café and when the bell on the door rang, alerting that somebody was here. Sierra looked up and when she spotted me she waved at me with this huge, creepy smile on her face. I walked towards the table she was sitting at and sat down on the chair across from her. "Hey, how long have you been here?"  
"Just a couple of minutes, thanks for showing up."  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
She shrugged. "I got your coffee! French vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream and extra sugar, your favorite." She smiled, pushing it towards me. I smiled uncomfortably. It took a couple minutes to get used to Sierra's creepiness, especially when you haven't seen it in a few weeks. "Thanks..." I said, taking it and taking a sip of it, trying to warm up, since I was still cold from the outside.  
"I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so I haven't ordered yet."  
"Okay, that's fine." I said, taking another sip of coffee.  
"So tell me, what's going on? Why were you at Alejandro's? Are you living there? If so, is there a reason for it or did you just do it for the heck of it?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers when she looked at me, and talked quickly wanting to know every single detail.  
"First you tell me, how did you not know I was staying at Alejandro's and you knew exactly where Alejandro was and who he was with? I raised my eyebrow.  
"So you _are_ staying at Alejandro's!"  
"Nuh uh uh. Not so fast." I retorted. "Answer my question first."  
She sighed impatiently. "Inside resource, I've got people, Heather. It's confidential." She smiled brightly, as if stalking was something to be proud of.

"Oookay, then." I said, disgusted. "Well, back to your questions, I suppose. Yes I am living with Alejandro, and yes there is a reason for it."

"Omigosh!" She squealed. "My blog readers are going to flip! I want to know all of the details! All of them!"  
"Don't freak out okay?"  
She nodded. "I won't!"  
I took a deep breath. "Alejandro and I are expecting a baby Burromeurto sometime soon."  
Sierra looked at me, shocked for a moment, she studied my face for any signs of a lie, and when she realized that I was, in fact, telling the truth, she let out a long, loud, high pitched squeal that attracted attention from every other person in the café, including the workers behind the counter. I felt a blush of embarrassment rise to my cheeks and I put my head down on the table, covering my face.  
A couple seconds later I lifted my head back up and a male worker came to our table. "Ladies, could you please keep it down? People are complaining." _I don't blame 'em_ I thought to myself. "Yes, of course, sorry about that." I said, glaring at Sierra.  
"Thank you, ladies. Now, can I take your order?"  
"Sure." I just ordered tomato soup with crackers and a biscuit, and Sierra ordered a egg salad sandwich on wheat.  
It took about 10 minutes for our meals to arrive and I ignored Sierra for that time due to me being pissed at her for humiliating me. She knew it, too, because I had never heard her so quiet. By the time the same male waiter came with our food, she finally decided it was safe to talk to me. "_So_," she started. "You're pregnant." She giggled dreamily. "That's _so_ cool."  
"Yeah, I guess." I said, taking a bite of my biscuit.  
"So what did your parents say?" Sierra asked, she knew how the relationship with my mother was.  
"Not much. They just kicked me out."  
"Oh." Sierra frowned sympathetically.  
"But I have a wonderful boyfriend who's family and him accept it all!" Now _I_ was the one giggling dreamily.  
We spent the next 30 minutes eating and talking about the pregnancy and Alejandro.  
When we were done eating, we paid and left a tip, then walked out of the restaurant together. "That is so so so so _SO_ cool. You're gonna be the first couple from the show that's gonna have a baby!" She squealed she looked like she wanted to jump up and down, but she didn't, thank god.  
"Yeah, I know." I decided not to tell her about Courtney and Scott; they probably didn't want everybody to know yet.  
"I can't wait to put this on my Aleheather blog at home!" She said in an overly excited tone.  
"Wait, Sierra, I don't care if you tell your blog readers, or whatever, that Alejandro and I are living together, but let me talk to Alejandro before you tell them about the pregnancy. I'll let you know what he says later today or tomorrow, okay?"  
Sierra sighed disappointedly. "Alright. I won't. I promise." She said like a child that got told they couldn't have anymore cookies.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"No problem, I guess."  
"I'll talk to you later, thanks for the invite to lunch, Sierra."  
"You're welcome, Heather!" She smiled.  
"Okay bye."  
"Bye!"  
Then we parted ways towards our cars, started them, then drove off.

**!WOW! Two updates in two days YAYYY! thanks for all of the reads and reviews in less than 24 hours! Oh hey, sorry but I have another request! _does anyone know Alejandro's fathers name? Or can you make up a name for him?_ Thanks guys! (: ily everyone! -Julie xx { Aleheather_ (IG)}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
I put away some dishes that were leftover in the sink as I waited for Alejandro to get home with his mother and brother. Maria always insisted that she do them, and I go sit down, but putting away a few dishes was nothing compared to the support and help she has given me. If there was anymore to pick up, I would have, but Maria always had her kitchen and home so clean that you couldn't even get it any more neat and organized if you wanted to.  
Coming to the conclusion that there was no work to be done at that moment; I walked out of the spotless kitchen and headed upstairs to Alejandro's bathroom. After I was done, I washed my hands and began straightening some of the things up on Alejandro's bathroom counter, I put some brushes and combs away into a drawer and put some sprays and gels in the cupboard. I put our toothbrushes in a cup that held toothbrushes, and put away the cabinent. I straightened some towels on a towel rack and straightened the rug in front of the sink with my foot. I decided that the bathroom was organized enough to my liking, and continued to his- _our,_ bedroom. Believe it or not, Alejandro is actually a pretty organized guy, the biggest messes he makes is in the bathroom; leaving brushes and such on the counter, and most of the time he puts those away _himself_, but today he was running late so he didn't have time to do it. The worst mess he leaves in the bedroom is leave the bed unmade or leave a few articles of clothing on the floor, which is how he had left it today. I quickly made the full-sized bed with no struggle at all, and then picked up; two tank tops, a pair of jeans, boxers, and a pair of _my_ pajamas that I wore last night on the floor. I collected them in my arms and discarded them into the laundry basket he had placed in the corner of his bedroom.  
After five more minutes of picking up after Alejandro, I was all of a sudden feeling very tired; which I suppose was nothing out of the ordinary. I had been on the go most of the day, and drowsiness was another symptom that this baby was putting upon me. I pulled my jeans down to the floor and pulled off my shirt; then replaced them with a pair of Alejandro's boxers and one of his tank tops I found folded neatly in his dresser. I guess this was a good time to take a nap; I didn't have anything better to do and it would still be a couple more hours until Alejandro and the others got home, so taking a nap would be a good way to pass time. I curled up on Alejandro's bed; on top of the comforter so I wouldn't mess up the bed I had just made. I pulled up a small quilt that was folded at the end of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. I peeked at the design on the burgundy blanket; it had the Burromeurto symbol enlarged on it. Mrs. Burromeurto had probably made it. I seen a similar one on Jose's bed, Carlos most likely had one too.  
I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit, cuddling into it more, inhaling the sweet smell of pine and peppermint that Alejandro carried, I closed my eyes and fell into a calm sleep.  
**-ONE AND-A-HALF HOURS LATER-**  
I woke up to fingers rubbing small circles into my lower belly, and jeans rubbing against the back of my thighs. I looked down at the hand to see Alejandro, who looked as if he had just gotten home because his jacket was still on him. "Alejandro?" I said in a tired voice.  
"Yes, Mi Amour?"  
"I thought you'd be gone longer." I said, beginning to stretching my legs.  
"I just got home a few minutes ago, my mamá said thanks for doing the dishes."  
I shrugged, sitting up on my elbows. "It was nothing."  
Alejandro grinned at me. "You look cute in my clothes." He chuckled, gesturing to the tank top and boxers I had borrowed from him.  
"Oh shush." I said, blushing. Alejandro scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He began to kiss and nibble at my ears. "Stooop!" I moaned, pushing him away by his shoulder.  
"Why should I?" He smirked devilishly. He suddenly pushed me down and swung his leg over me, straddling me by my thighs. He leaned down and began to place messy, wet kisses on my neck and all over my collarbones. "Stooop!" I giggled, attempting to push him away. "Stop it!"  
He continued to keep that devilish smirk on his face as he began to tickle me, from under my arms to my belly. I began to laugh hysterically as he continued to tickle me, only because he knew I hated it. "Stop-NOOO! Stop tick- stop tickling!" I laughed. He stopped tickling and pushed up my shirt to below my breasts, only to reveal my belly. "Oh, Look! Look!" Alejandro said, pointing at my belly, grinning like a first grader who just got ice cream. "What?!" I shrieked, abruptly sitting up on my elbows.  
"You kind of have a bump!" He grinned widely. I pushed him roughly off of my thighs for him to roughly land on the floor next to the bed, and scrambled off of the bed. I ran over to the mirror that was on the back of the bedroom door, and lifted up Alejandro's tank top, examining my belly. For the most part, it was still flat, but Alejandro was right; there was a bump beginning to develop. A whole mix of emotions came rushing towards me; the reality that a child was actually growing inside of me; happiness because of the fact that the person who had caused it loved the fact, and sadness because of the fact that I was going to get fat and disgusting. I was kind of zoning out until Alejandro brought me back to the present as he came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "That's our baby in there." He smiled, burying his face into my neck, kissing gently.  
I smiled and moaned in reply, extending my neck a little bit so he could get better access. "You know I'm gonna get fat, right?"  
"Uh huh, sure, if thats what you call fat. So?"  
"So... You're gonna think I'm disgusting!"  
He chuckled. "Think your disgusting for nurturing and caring for our baby properly? No chance!"  
"But-" I started.  
"Heather, I would love you if you were 500 pounds and had three eyes. You're perfect, and the fact that you're carrying my, no, our baby, just makes you just _as_, if not _more_, perfect."  
"Are...are you sure?"  
"One hundred percent."  
I leaned my head back onto his shoulder, examining our reflexion in the mirror. It was a perfect sight; his chin was rested on my shoulder and his hands rested on my lower abdomen, where the tiny bump was slowly beginning to develop. I had my hands placed on top his and my head was leaned back onto his shoulder.  
This moment would be documented in my mind forever. If i could; I would freeze the moment in a frame and stay like this forever. I loved him, he loved me; and our baby. _It couldn't get anymore perfect._


End file.
